11 September 2003
Show ;Name *John Peel Show ;Station *BBC Radio One ;YYYY-MM-DD *2003-09-11 ;Comments *Show comes from Peel Acres. *''"This has been a turbulent week for programmes, I must admit. Tuesday night's programme, although there was a lot of good stuff in it, didn't quite work for me I have to say, because of losing time and so forth and having to rebuild the programme as we were going along, which is always an uncomfortable feeling. But then last night's programme I thought was just wonderful. *There is a competition to win three pairs of tickets to the UK air guitar championship to be held at the Electric Ballroom in Camden on Sunday, 14th September. JP: "I'd like to be going to it myself, I have to admit, but I have unfinished TV business on the same night so I'll not be able to." *Having learned that there is an air guitar band called Piss, Peel recalls "there used to be a Japanese all-woman punk band called Piss. I was going to at this stage play a track from their LP but it's gone walkabout, alas. All I can think is that it's a possibility that it's misfiled and that somebody's filed it under the title rather than the name of the band, but I can't remember what the title of the LP was." The missing LP clearly irked Peel, as he continued to complain about it for several weeks. http://peel.wikia.com/wiki/11_November_2003 http://peel.wikia.com/wiki/03_December_2003 *Peel reveals that he went out and bought a copy of "Lamentations of Jeremiah" by Thomas Tallis on the basis of it being mentioned in the Half Man Half Biscuit track he plays. Plans to play it on the programme floundered on the length of the performance. JP: "I didn't realise that it's twenty minutes long or so - or more actually - and not an easy listen. But a rewarding one, nevertheless." *A copy of the Jerry Byrd single was later found in John Peel's Record Box. *Peel decides to play an early track by Loudon Wainwright III after chatting off-air to Hermeet. Upon retrieving the LP, he finds a postcard inside sent by a Brad Osman in June 1983, requesting something by Loudon for all the computer students at Plymouth Poly. (JP: "They're all probably millionaires by now.") *Peel compliments Hermeet for his efficiency as programme aide several times, but does criticise his handwriting. *The track by Lionel Hampton features vibes, prompting an off-air conversation between Peel and Hermeet about the use of the instrument in pop music. Peel remembers a track by Cate Bros as being a particularly favourite of his and manages to slip it into the programme. Sessions *Pretty Girls Make Graves. Only session, recorded 2003-08-03. No known commercial release. Tracklisting :Jingles suggest that the show is about to start, but the opening Zane Lowe-esque rock track suggests an emergency fill-in. *Cave In: Inspire :JP: "Well hello there chums, and welcome to Peel Acres." *Joey Beltram: M-Yard (LP - Tresor Never Sleeps) Tresor Track pre-announced as "Kylie" by Rumenige featuring Loktibrada from the same LP. Peel corrects himself after playing it. :JP: "Well as you can probably tell from the hysteria in my voice when I spoke a few moments ago, there was the prospect of mild technical problems here at Peel Acres, but I think we've overcome them. To do with, amazingly, overheating. You wouldn't believe it was possible would you really?" *Stickmen: City Is Dead (LP - Mess: A Compilation Of Music From Tasmania) White Label *Beenie Man: Gal Dem Ignition (7") Top Brass *Pretty Girls Make Graves: More Sweet Soul (Peel Session) :JP: "I was very tempted to follow that with Arthur Conley's 'Sweet Soul Music', but sometimes you know you can be too obvious." *Audiowhores: It's Good But It's Not Right (EP - Tracks For Horses) Melodic *Flamingo 50: First In Line (7") Keith *Turismo: Pachinko Train (LP - Die Riesige Nacht / The Gigantic Night) Ware :JP: "I am very grateful to John Guthrie, who lives now in Maryland, for sending my second copy of Jerry Byrd's "Memories Of Maria," as written by Roy Orbison. And for 40 years I didn't have a copy of it at all, but yearned for one: I now have two. But the one that John has sent me actually has the classic white and gold Monument label on it, and it still sounds great." *Jerry Byrd: Memories Of Maria (7") Monument *Pico: So Good (7") Goodbye Virginia *Total Science: Hallmark (LP - Industrial Action) Industry *Pretty Girls Make Graves: The Grandmother Wolf (Peel Session) *Assassin: Facilitate War (7") Massive *Half Man Half Biscuit: I Went To A Wedding (EP - Saucy Haulage Ballads) Probe Plus :(Starts playing the Half Man Half Biscuit track again by mistake.) (Wrong Track Moment) *Ministry Of Defiance: Operation Julie (LP - Chapel Couture) Post Office :On the subject of the missing LP, Hermeet has gone off to look up "piss" on the internet. :JP: "I think he's going to be rather surprised by what he gets, frankly." *Ronnie Ronalde: In A Monastery Garden (Pig's Big 78) *Beatbox Saboteurs: It's A Long Way (LP - The Hour Of Enchantment) House of Beauty *Loudon Wainwright III: You Never Phone (LP - So Damn Happy) Sanctuary *Pretty Girls Make Graves: The Teeth Collector (Peel Session) *Caretaker: That Old Feeling (LP - We'll All Go Riding On A Rainbow) V/Vm Test Records *Loudon Wainwright III: Be Careful, There's A Baby In The House (LP - Album II) Atlantic *Kschzt: Naksko (LP - Kilhelma) Blasé *El Zombie: Home Daddy (7") DB's *An Albatross: Let's Get On With It (LP - We Are The Lazer Viking) Ace Fu *Twisted Anger feat. Danny C: Fruit Bat (EP - The Cracked Planet) Dread *Lionel Hampton & His Orchestra: Hot Mallets (LP - 1939-1940) Classics *Pretty Girls Make Graves: This Is Our Emergency (Peel Session) *Cate Bros: Standin' On A Mountain Top (LP - Cate Bros) Asylum Records *Richie Feelings: Dancing Class (7") Stone Love File ;Name * *John_Peel_20030911.mp3 ;Length * ;Other *Thanks to B! ;Available *John Peel Torrent Compilation 14 of 17 (2003) *John Peel 2003-06 *mooo ;Footnotes Category:2003 Category:Peel shows Category:Available online Category:Competitions Category:Wrong Track Moment